Nick Eh 30
Nick '''(Born: March 14, 1995 23), better known as his YouTube name, '''Nick Eh 30, is a Canadian YouTube Gamer, livestreamer, and a professional Fortnite player who currently resides in Nova Scotia, Canada. Nick currently has over 1,400 Fortnite wins and is one of the top players in Fortnite along being one of the top streamers on YouTube. He is currently at 2 million subscribers with 100 million views off his Nick Eh 30 YouTube channel and is currently the most popular streamer on YouTube getting 20,000 - 60,000 concurrent viewers per stream. On June 8, 2018, Nick and his partner, One_shot_GURL was in a Friday Fortnite Tournament against FaZe Tfue and FaZe Cloak, to see who would get the most kills in "duo squads". Though they all were in squads together, all 4 of them were able to set a PC Squad kill record of 53. While Nick and One shot did lose, It was now a PC world record. Although this isn't the world record entirely. The record is 59 set by console players. History Nick started his content making 'The Last Of Us' videos and has been very well-known in the community. He has been noticed by a few of Nick's fans while playing a game of 'The Last Of Us'. Nick used to do a lot of MLG parodies, and a lot of funny moments. 2 years later (2016), Nick started doing 'Uncharted 4' and 'Resident Evil 7' videos, which gave him more audience boost. Nick had played multiple games while still playing The Last Of Us. In 2017, Nick got The Last Of Us 2, storytime, and classic gameplays that Nick always did. Nick gained over 50,000 subscribers from all the games he played before switching to Fortnite. Nick started at 50,000 subscribers before blowing up from Fortnite to get him to where he is at now. Currently, he is still playing Fortnite and streaming it daily along with sharing his best Fortnite gameplays and does Fortnite moments off his streams. About Nick is a Lebanese American, or best known as he is of Lebanese descent. It can include those who are native to the United States as well as Lebanese immigrants to America. Nick has featured his Mom in his videos multiple times. PewDiePie Shout Out On September 23, 2015, PewDiePie announced a shout out competition, and you're suppose to tell PewDiePie on his official PewDiePie page why you deserve a shout out. Nick did enter the shout out competition. PewDiePie did do this months before the shout outs were given due to there being too much submissions. But, on March 10, 2016, PewDiePie made the shout outvideo to 10 YouTubers. 3 of the YouTubers were mentioned by PewDiePie, with 7 others just being linked in the description as 'Bonus'. Nick was the 3 YouTubers to be noticed by PewDiePie, and PewDiePie noticed Nick Eh 30 first before the 2 other winners. Thanks to the Shout Out, Nick gained 9,000 subscribers (15K - 24K) thanks to PewDiePie's shout out. Subscriber Milestones *1,000,000 subscribers: May 18, 2018. *2,000,000 subscribers: June 25, 2018 Video View Milestones *100 million views: June 23, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers